¿Me recuerdas?
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Auto reflexión de Sakura acerca de su relación y todo el dolor que ha traído consigo. La vida sigue al final y aunque no quiera aceptarlo él ya no volverá a ser el mismo. Nada volverá a ser igual. "¿Me recuerdas Sasuke?"


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

Dedicado a Ashly.

* * *

 _Cruzan miradas. Ella desborda todo un universo por él, sin embargo él ya no lo nota como solía hacerlo._

"Te amo"

Siempre te dije eso. Cuando despertaba y te sentía a mi lado te lo decía a pesar de que nunca recibía una respuesta. Tú nunca decías te amo, ¿para qué mentir? Nunca lo dijiste por más que mis ojos brillaban y por más que mi corazón se aferraba a esa pequeña esperanza de un día escuchar eso de tus labios.

Te acaricié en cada momento, en cada latido que mi corazón daba lo daba por ti. Con la mirada te calentaba y con mis manos recorría tu rostro llegando incluso a memorizar la geografía de todo tu cuerpo. Todo eso lo hacía al anochecer y al amanecer: era mi cena y mi desayuno favorito el tenerte a mi merced.

Pero todo cambió…

Esa noche la llamada que llegó a mi teléfono móvil me tomó de sorpresa. Medio adormilada tomé el teléfono con la esperanza de que llamaras y me pidieras perdón. Recuerdo aquél frío diciembre como si fuera ayer… No, más bien como si fuera ese jodido día siempre. Vivo en el frío diciembre todos los días desde aquella pelea, desde aquella ruptura. Apenas y pude dormir, apenas y pude vivir a partir de aquello.

Sasuke, ¿por qué nos rompimos los dos? ¿por qué fuimos tan idiotas?

Éramos como hielo y fuego, como el Sol y la Luna, como un cálido verano y un frío invierno. Eso y más éramos. Fuimos dos enamorados, o al menos yo fui una estúpida enamorada y tú fuiste un hombre que muy a su manera me amó.

¿Me amaste?

Nunca supe, nunca lo sabré. No mostraste tus sentimientos tan abiertamente como él lo hace conmigo. Son tan diferentes y tienen la misma sangre. Diferencia de edades de cinco años, pero son tan diferentes. Él es más cálido y puede abrazarme con su mirada, es un poco frío pero incluso su frío logra calentar mi corazón esperanzado como nunca alguien lo hizo. El único defecto es que esa persona no eres tú y yo quisiera que él único que logre eso fueras tú. Pero eso no puede ser.

Esa noche, todo cambió.

Discutimos, ¿lo recuerdas? Bueno, no lo recuerdas en realidad pero lo hicimos. Te dije que fueras más honesto y que de vez en cuando me gustaría que expresaras tus emociones, que fueras un poco como tu hermano. No debí haberlo dicho, no debí haber abierto viejas heridas familiares. Pero lo hice. Entonces, tú y tu orgullo de hombre me hicieron ver que había cometido el peor de mis errores y dijiste que si quería que fuera como Itachi mejor me fuera con él. Te rogué, te dije que eso no era lo que quería y que no fue mi intención. Tomaste las llaves de tu automóvil y diste un cerrón a la puerta, dejándome llorando en el pasillo con el alma destrozada y la sangre fría.

Te vi salir y no fui a detenerte. Vi como te alejabas de mi vida y no corrí por ti. En cambio, me quedé llorando con el alma empapada en un mar de interminables arrepentimientos. Te amé, te amo y te amaré Sasuke, ¿tan difícil es verlo? Ahora pasamos frente a frente, te veo de vez en cuando y tú apenas y me reconoces. Nos saludamos como dos personas que no se conocen. Compartimos la misma mesa y nos sirven los mismos platillos, pero no nos tocamos como antes.

¿Cómo llegamos tan lejos?

¿Me recuerdas?

¿Me quieres?

Nunca olvidaré cuando fui al hospital y en vez de tomar mi bata médica fui en plan de familiar de un paciente gravemente herido. Me derrumbé en el pasillo y varios de mis colegas del trabajo me observaron expectantes, preguntado con la mirada qué hacía la doctora Haruno en su semana de descanso en el hospital vestida de civil y además llorando desconsoladamente. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a mí y me preguntó que sucedía. Yo le respondí que mi esposo tuvo un accidente automovilístico y que estaba en una operación.

Así fue como empezó mi propio infierno.

Despertaste a las tres semanas y te abracé, te lloré un río en medio de tus familiares y te besé completamente. Sin embargo, lo primero que hiciste fue retirarme como si yo fuera un objeto que quemaba y frunciste tu ceño.

—¿Quién eres?

Tus padres te dijeron que era yo, Sakura. Sin embargo, no me reconociste y nunca más lo hiciste.

Estuve contigo los días siguientes a tu recuperación, cada día y cada noche te veía pero tú me alejabas cada vez más y dolía. Era como haber roto todo, como si yo jamás hubiera existido en eso que se llama tu vida. El hecho de pensar que pudiste haber muerto me destrozó por completo. Cuando me enteré de tu accidente grité y maldije a los cuatro vientos por mi lengua floja, por mi estupidez al haberte comparado con tu hermano mayor pero al final ¿quién iba a saber que todo terminaría así?

Te hice tus comidas favoritas, le puse el mismo horrendo sazón. Te llevé incluso fotografías de los dos, videos de nosotros. Pero aun así no me reconociste.

—No te recuerdo Sakura Haruno.

—Está bien Sasuke, está bien. Pero… ¿ya viste las fotografías? Somos nosotros dos, somos esposos y…

—No sé ni siquiera quién eres, no recuerdo nada de mi vida Sakura. Todo esto me es desconocido y lejano, no puedo recordarte sé que estás en estas fotografías y por lo que me dicen eres mi esposa pero… yo no lo siento así.

Heriste mis sentimientos de mil y un maneras posibles. Cada intento por hacerte recordar lo que un día fuimos y lo que un día pudimos llegar a ser no fue posible. Eventualmente dejé de presionarte y me hundí en mi propia tristeza, llorando a solas y viendo viejos recuerdos que construimos y planeando todo lo que pudimos llegar haber sido.

Saliste del hospital y en vez de venir a este lugar a que un día llamaste hogar fuiste a tu casa y ahí te quedaste. No me llamaste, no dijiste absolutamente nada. Tu madre trató de hacerte entrar en razón, pero a la única conclusión que llegaste fue a la de pedirme el divorcio.

Me llegó el escrito una mañana de marzo, y cuando la leí no supe si llorar o reír. Todo era muy estúpido en ese momento pero parecía que tú ya no querías saber nada de mí. Itachi me dijo que estabas muy distante y que querías tu propio tiempo. Entonces decidí que te lo daría, te daría todo el tiempo que quisieras incluso si eso significaba divorciarme de ti, de mi único y gran amor. Firmé y acepté con dolor mi propia sentencia, dejé de ser egoísta y acepté el hecho de que tú jamás volverías a recordarme. Me rendí.

Dejé de ser una Uchiha, dejé de ser tu esposa y me alejé de tu familia y de ti. Se sintió amargo quitarme el anillo y que al despertar no estuvieras nunca más tú. Ver tus fotografías, ver las cosas que íbamos construyendo y pensar en todos los planes que teníamos me dañaba. La vida no continuaba por más que me lo decían. Estaba estancada en ti, todo me sabía y recordaba a ti. Y me era tan frustrante que te tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, pesar que te tuve en mi regazo y que ahora ya no estuvieras por el simple hecho de que ya no me recordabas. Vi muchas películas acerca de personas que perdieron la memoria y el cómo se enamoraban de la misma persona y pensé que eso podría ocurrirte pero no sucedió.

Pasaron los años y yo seguía buscándote. Eventualmente continuaste con tu vida y supuestamente te casaste con otra mujer, no te veías enamorado realmente. Tus ojos no brillaban como lo hacían conmigo y cuando se besaban no veía la misma pasión. Quizá sea cuestionable porqué fui tan masoquista y seguí tu pista por tanto tiempo y aclaro que no fue mi intención, es solo que también seguí mi vida y con la persona que menos lo imaginé o pudiera que muy en el fondo sí.

Itachi Uchiha calentó mis inviernos y les dio un poco de sentido. Me dijo que estaba bien todo y que aunque tú nunca me recordaras probablemente yo viviera en ti por el resto de tus días. Con el tiempo le tomé más aprecio y después empecé a hacer comparaciones estúpidas entre ustedes dos, tan distintos que aterraba. Itachi me reconfortó y le dio un poco de sentido a mi vida. Él lo sabía, él fue consciente de que nunca amaría a alguien como te amé a ti y el hecho es que eso por dentro le quemaba y le ardía, pero no podía competir con los recuerdos de un hombre que lo perdió todo.

Nos casamos, hicimos nuestros propios planes y nos comenzamos a querer. Si soy honesta, él me ama a mí y yo a él lo quiero. Nunca podría volver a amar a otra persona que no fueras tú.

A Itachi no le digo te amo al amanecer ni lo caliento con la mirada, le doy amor con caricias y detalles pero no como lo hacía contigo. Nada es igual a como era contigo y no tiene caso seguir buscando una misma sensación cuando todo está muerto. Y te veo, te veo con tu nueva esposa y sé que no la amas, incluso ella lo sabe pero aun así sigue contigo. Sigues sin recordarme, y nunca lo harás.

Los años pasan, nos hacemos cada vez más viejos y sigo sintiendo el mismo amor, pasamos frente a frente pero ya no parecemos reconocernos. Hemos cambiado tanto que me aterra.

Ya no me amas, ¿verdad?

No… ya no.

¿Me recuerdas?

No, ya no.

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, a mitad de la noche se me ocurrió hacer este OS. Es algo, ¿triste? Bueno no lo sé, solo sé que no tiene un final cliché en donde el protagonista recupera la memoria. NO. Sasuke no la recupera y fin. Y la vida tiene que seguir ¿no?

Espero les haya gustado, si les gustó o no les gustó me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.

:B


End file.
